


I’m Not Your Fucking 3DS, Shawn

by Selfsaluter



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: M/M, Uhh Shawns dumb, maybe past gus/shawn depending on feedbAck, prolly smut later, requited?? Yeah we out here requited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfsaluter/pseuds/Selfsaluter
Summary: Shawn hooks Lassie up to a lie detector to try to get him to confess his feelings. Obviously, thats a pretty fucked up thing to do. Dumb bitch energy ensues. Ultimate good ending
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	I’m Not Your Fucking 3DS, Shawn

“ **Admit it, Lassie. You liked me at one point or another.** ”

Shawn was hovering over Lassie, who was sitting on the opposite end of the table in the questioning room. He had convinced Lassie to hook himself up to the lie detector machine, made a bet that Lassie couldn’t even come close to beating it. Of course, Lassie wasn’t one to back down, especially not from Shawn, and now here they were-here _Lassie_ was. Filled with regret.

“You’ve got to be joking, Spencer.” Lassie replied, his tone only slightly more amused than his very-much unamused face. The smile on Shawn’s face only grew, and he lightly shook his head. “‘Fraid not, Lassie,” he started to walk around the table, a playful aura surrounding him. “You see, the spirits have hinted at me _time and time again_ , that you have, or have had, feelings for me. And, as much as I tried to argue, I knew I had to be honest with myself!” He exclaimed, both hands on his chest. Shawn then walked behind him, bent down and put his hands on Lassiter’s shoulders. “The spirits don’t lie to me, Lassie. They never have. And now,” Shawn circled back to the front of the table, placing his hands down either side of Lassiter, looming. “Now I want to hear it, from you. I promise it’ll feel _freeing_.” An unabashed smirk was plastered across Shawn’s face now. Lassie was, surprisingly, only bordering on being annoyed, and quirked an eyebrow. “So the ‘spirits’, “ he quoted with his fingers, “have told you that I am,,, in love with you, and you made a $50 e bet just to manipulate me into confessing?” “That is correct.” Shawn did a quick nod. “And, presuming that I actually do, or did have feelings for you, you think this way of getting the truth out of me is morally correct? Or comfortable for me?” Lassie’s face was contorted in its usual, mocking, nature. But Shawn wasn’t focused on his face, he was focused on his voice, his tone. It sounded,,, weird. Offended, maybe. Even sad, maybe. Disappointed.......ah. Shawn did that thing he does where he tongues his cheek and looks away for a second, contemplating his actions. A rarity for him. Carefully, but not necessarily certainly, he replied, “Yes,, I figured you wouldn’t mind.” Lassie folded his arms. “I see. Well, it’s a good thing I’m not in love with you, and never have been.” His grin was one of nothing but annoyance, and bitterness. Lassiter grimaced as he aggressively ripped the equipment of the lie detector off his body. Shawn just watched, dumbfounded. “Really?” He said, genuinely confused. Lassiter threw the equipment on the metal table with a loud _smack_ , and it made Shawn jump and slightly tremble. “ **Yes, Shawn**. _**Really**_.” With that, Lassiter got up, and left without another word. “He called me Shawn....” Shawn whispered to no one, the police questioning room now empty. He then rubbed his neck while looking at the ground, shuffling his feet. It didn’t take a psychic to see he had royally fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO  
> THATS The kick off,,,  
> Lemme know if ya liked it,,,,, or if you would be ok with gus still being bffs with shawn, just also being his ex (dated a long time ago) if that makes u uncomfortable pls let me know. I dont know how long i should make this fic,, so any feedback you have is mucho appreciated :)


End file.
